


It's hard to forget someone who moans like you

by DragonGirl1112 (SummoningDragon)



Series: Mordred, honey, kill the good man for me... [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummoningDragon/pseuds/DragonGirl1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S5E1. Modred sends those thugs away and has Arthur all to himself for the first time in a long time. Morgana finds out and the punishments may tear them apart for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I thought you'd forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerlinFan1112](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MerlinFan1112).



Mordred dismissed the four thugs who had tried to capture them only seconds ago, letting them take Merlin with them. He whistled and a jet black horse galloped out of the forest and came to rest next to them. Arthur looked on with interest as the teen went over to the horse and took a rope from its saddle.

Mordred returned to the prince and bound his hands with the rope. He tied the other end back to the sable and mounted the horse. He smirked as the horse started to walk away with Arthur forced to keep up behind them.

For a moment, Arthur was worried that maybe Mordred had forgotten their past touches and kisses and was going to turn him over to his delusional sister. These fears were quickly replaced when the horse stopped and the Druid walked towards him carrying the rope in one hand. Mordred began to take Arthur's armour off one piece at a time. So slowly it was driving the king to the brink of madness, but eventually the chain mail shirt fell to the floor, leaving Arthur standing in his thin undershirt.

Mordred's lips attached themselves to Arthur's shoulder and started to nip and bite at the creamy flesh. Arthur moaned as the Druid shoved him against a tree and tore his shirt off. Soft fingers pawed his right nipple earning more moans and an explicit stream of words from the blonde.

It took a moment for Mordred to give up on the nipple, but instead of moving to the other, he took the rope that was still attached to the kings hands and tied it above his head. Arthur already felt like his cock was going to explode. Sensing this, the Druid began to remove the kings shoes and pants.

Finally Arthur's fully erect cock was free. Mordred smirked and took it into his mouth. Arthur moaned and arched up, trying to thrust into the Druid's pretty little mouth. They had barely started and already he needed to cum so badly it hurt.

Mordred couldn't allow this. He pulled away from Arthur's cock and lay his hand onto it, muttering a spell. Arthur moaned again, but this time through the pain of having his orgasm stolen by the magical cock ring that Mordred had conjured.

Mordred stepped back to admire his work. King Arthur, the most powerful man in the known world reduced to a moaning whore in front of him. The very thought was enough to make him cum right there, but there was still work to be done and a very evident problem in his pants to take care of. He began to take his clothes off while Arthur twisted at the mercy of the rope, trying desperately to gain a little friction against his throbbing dick. After what seemed to Arthur like forever, Mordred was finally naked and leaning in to capture those royal lips. The Druid lay his fingers onto the blonde's mouth as he pulled away from the kiss and Arthur took them into his mouth, covering all three with saliva.

Mordred slipped one finger into Arthur's ass and began thrusting in and out. The other two fingers soon followed, by which point, Arthur was barely able to stand, relying on the rope to keep him up.

Mordred slipped his fingers out out Arthur and replaced them with his cock. He began thrusting into Arthur, each at a different angle, hitting every part of the Kings insides. The blonde curled his right leg around the Druid and shouted more explicit words as Mordred found his prostate and kept thrusting into it.

Arthur locks his eyes onto Mordred's and something in the younger male changes. His thrusts became more brutal. His hands claw at Arthur's back and sides leaving little red marks everywhere. His mouth attacked Arthur's neck, making purple flowers bloom on the skin. Then all at once it stopped, he moaned, eyes closed in ecstasy as he came inside Arthur. Instantly, the magic on the king's cock was released and Arthur too blew his load over Mordred's stomach, screaming the Druid's name.

There they stood, riding out their orgasms and kissing until Mordred had regained enough feeling to untie his king. Arthur almost fell to his knees right there, but Mordred held him up and helped him over to a covered area with some furs laid out on the ground. Mordred lay Arthur down on the furs and started the fire with a wave of his hand. He slid next to Arthur and pulled one of the pelts over them.

Arthur smiled and kissed the Druid's lips. He pulled back and muttered, "I thought you'd forgotten me."

"It's hard to forget someone who moans like you."


	2. Naughty Boy

The next morning was one of the hardest goodbyes of Mordred’s life. Both men knew their role and realised that if they didn’t separate Morgana would surely kill them both. After a few kisses and promises to see each other soon, Mordred mounted his horse and Arthur set off in search of the bandits and Merlin.

Mordred rode to the tower, into the courtyard and left his horse with one of the guards. He ran into the throne room, desperately hoping he'd reached Morgana before the brutes who had Merlin.

Morgana was sitting leaning on one of the arms of the throne. An evil smirk was on her face and her pale skin shined like silk the the limp firelight. She turned to look at him the grin on her face even more evident now.

"Welcome back Mordred, I trust you had a pleasurable and fruitful trip?" She smiled, looking into his eyes.

Mordred opened his mouth to grumble out the lie he'd prepared about the thugs killing Arthur before he had managed to reach them. However, the guards had different ideas. Two walked forward and took his arms into their grip, forcing him to kneel on the cold stone floor. Morgana stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed his chin in one hand and tilted it towards her.

"Did you think that your little moment in the forest with Arthur would go unnoticed?" She asked, her voice like bitter syrup, "Well since you love sex so much, who am I to deny you of the pleasure? In fact, we've had something set up just for you in one of the rooms, are you excited Mordred?"

Mordred shook his head out of her grip and snarled something Morgana didn't understand. She smirked at the outburst and instructed for the guards to take him upstairs. They did as they were told, leading Mordred to a very cold room with a strange metal contraption in the middle of it. The two guards pushed him face down on the floor and went to stand by the door.

Mordred grunted at the sound of Morgana's boots on the stone floor outside. Still, he didn't move, he just lay still when the guards had left him. She was closer now, he hear her talking to those two guards, instructing then. Then she was still and they moved to stand him up.

The brutes began to tear his clothes off, taking every opportunity to bruise Mordred's pale skin as they went. Mordred shivered as his shirt and pants were thrown into some unknown corner of the room and he was left naked. The larger of the two picked up a strip of his shirt and bound it round his mouth in a very effective gag, The other guard tore strips from his coat. The guard finished tying the gag and pushed Mordred onto the metal thing while the other tied his wrists and ankles to the outsides so he was effectively hanging from a metal cage.

Morgana walked over to Mordred and ran a gloved hand down his spine. Mordred shivered at the touch, he could almost feel the evil radiating off of her. Something sounded in the air behind her and then a splitting pain thundered down his back. Mordred screamed into the gag and shut his eyes in fear and pain. Again the whip fell, cracking in the air just before it bit into his flesh and drew blood. Mordred screamed again and but Morgana brought the whip back down across his back before he even stopped crying out. Morgana continued this until all of Mordred's back and thighs were covered in a patchwork of deep bloody cuts. She put the whip down on a table and walked back round so he could see his head.

Mordred looked up into her eyes, pleading with her to stop. No longer was he a battle hardened teen who looked for revenge in every movement, he was now back to being the boy she'd hidden in her chambers so many moons ago. Morgan's tugged at the glove on her left hand. She lay her warm hand onto his cold cheek and wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry Mordred, but for this to work I can't have you sneaking off with my brother for a quick fuck in the woods every 10 seconds," Morgana sighed, "You brought this upon yourself."

Mordred pulled his head from her grasp and spat something into the gag.

Morgana smirked, "Well if you're going to be like that..."

She walked over to one of the guards who disappeared for a few seconds and returned with an object with backwards facing spines covering a metal body. It was steaming in the cold air but Morgana took it from him and floated it over to Mordred using her magic. She moved back to look into his eyes as the thing drove into his arse, burning the flesh. Even though the burns were bad enough, Mordred would have expected an instrument of sex torture to be larger. However when Morgana had sheathed it as far as it could go and started to draw it out he saw the true pain in the object.

The spikes began to snag on the flesh inside his arse. Modred screamed, only to have Morgana’s soft hand on his cheek stroking the skin gently. When Mordred had stopped screaming, she pushed the object in again, now the heat of the object burnt the wounds closed only to have them open again as she pulled it out. Again, Mordred screamed and she repeated this until he could do so no longer.

When she was sure Mordred would never fuck anyone again without her permission she threw the metal thing aside went to talk to the guards.

“Give him to the men in the caves to raise their moral,” She instructed evilly, “I never want to see him again.”

The guards untied Modred and dragged him down into the first cavern below the tower where the men were on a break. They tossed his to the floor.

“Free meat over ‘ere boys!” the shorted guard smirked, kicking Mordred in the stomach.

A few of the man stood up and walked over to Mordred. One particularly muscled man with a mop of brown hair that hung into his eyes crouched down by the Druid to study him with a primal gaze.Mordred whimpered as the rest began to touch the cuts on his back, getting the thick grime from their fingers in the still bleeding welts. 

The brunette turned to the other men, “What you standin round here for!? Get back to work, you can have him when I'm done.”

With a little grumbling, the men walked away and picked with their axes. The man jerked Mordred’s wrist to drag him to his feet and into a little side cave. Mordred was pushed back onto the floor while the man unlaced his trousers and pushed them down low enough to free his rather large, hard cock. 

“On your knees, boy!” the man instructed, yanking Mordred’s hair and forcing him to kneel. 

Mordred winced and as his mouth opened slightly the man’s cock was pushed between his lips and so far down his throat he gagged. The man thrust in and out of his mouth, groaning from time to time. Suddenly the man pulled out. Mordred clasped his jaw tightly shut and was once again dragged by his hair to his feet. 

The man shoved him face first against the cave wall and pushed his cock into Mordred’s bloody arse. He started to quickly thrust in and out, earning groans of pain from Mordred who could barely stop his head banding against the cave with every thrust. The cuts in Mordred’s arse were bleeding so badly he felt like he could faint and he almost did when the man came. The Druid was no longer able to keep himself upright, he collapsed in a heap on the floor while the man returned to work. 

Now more men were coming into the cave. One was in his mouth trusting and making his throat scream with pain. Others came and came, in his throat, his arse, on his chest. He didn't think they'd stop coming. However, eventually, the guards came and dragged him out of the mine. 

They dressed him in what remained of his clothes, leaving the scarf and heavy coat off. Then, on Morgana’s orders, they left him out in the snow...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Ardred and my first piece for A03, please comment!
> 
> Also, this was demanded by my bestie, so don't blame me!


End file.
